<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doctor Mommy by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493916">Doctor Mommy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For reddit GWA post</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doctor Mommy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doctor Mommy helps regress and condition her sweet, reluctant baby girl. [MEDFET] [CATHETER] [MDLG] [DIAPER] [RAPE] [COMFORT/REASSURANCE] [GOOD GIRL] [NIPPLE PINCHING] [NURSES] [FORCED REGRESSION] [GOOD GIRL ORGASMS] [MENTIONS OF BREASTFEEDING] [HUMILIATION]</p><p> </p><p>[If anyone wants to record this, feel free to tweak/change anything as it suites you.]</p><p> </p><p>SCRIPT:</p><p> </p><p>(Hushed, reassuring:) I know you’re scared, I know, princess, but this is necessary. Stop pulling against your restraints, you’re only going to hurt yourself and Mommy doesn’t want that.</p><p> </p><p>(Small pause.)</p><p> </p><p>Baby girl, you know why you’re here at the regression clinic. I warned you what would happen if you kept acting like you’re still a big girl: calling me by my first name, refusing to go potty in your diapers, staying up past your bed time, and then I catch you pinching your nipples and rubbing your puffy little kitty to that… </p><p> </p><p>(Deep inhale and exhale, disappointed and slightly stern:) Disgusting pornographic filth.</p><p> </p><p>(Stern, motherly:) It’s not enough to take away your iPad privileges, baby, it was my fault for being too lenient with you in the first place. You need medically regressing, princess, a thorough complete re-conditioning, you’re going to be my little patient here at the clinic until we get it right the second time around.</p><p> </p><p>(Small pause, then hushing noises.)</p><p> </p><p>(Sympathetic) I know. I know you miss being a big girl, but we both agreed that you’re just so much happier without all of that stress and responsibility. You said that you were ready to be my good little baby girl, and being your Mommy means I have to keep you accountable to your promises, little one. </p><p> </p><p>Mommy’s going to help you just like she helps all of her little patients who need reconditioning, you just lay back and let Mommy help you. Mommy’s here, it’s all going to be okay, princess, don’t be scared, you’re so lucky to have the chief doctor as your Mommy.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, baby, come on, enough tears, Mommy’s going to start now. (Rustling.) Mommy’s going to put a special tube inside your pee-pee parts to help you forget how to hold your bladder. It will feel a little painful, but you’re just gonna have to wear this special tube underneath your diaper until you’re comfortable letting your dribbles happen when they need to happen, baby. </p><p> </p><p>(Pause.)</p><p> </p><p>Well, sweetie, I’d like to see you just try and tug it out of your kitty. The tube has a special balloon on the end that Mommy’s going to inflate inside of your bladder - and if you try to pull on it you’re just going to make your kitty sorry and sore. I’ll show you myself when I breastfeed you before naptime, don’t you worry, you’re going to get so comfy with people seeing you suckle milk from your Mommy’s nipples, soon it won’t feel so scary when we’re in public and it’s time for your feeds. But, one problem at a time. Let’s take care of your potty problems first...</p><p> </p><p>(Sounds: latex gloves snapping on/chair wheels scooting forward/hushing and crooning.)</p><p> </p><p>(Stern:) Baby, no! If you keep thrashing against the stirrups then I will tell the nurses to hold your thighs apart! Think how silly will you feel when the grown-ups laugh at your temper tantrum and stare at your helpless achy kitty while I put the catheter in! </p><p> </p><p>(Pause) </p><p> </p><p>Jesus, baby, you’re not making this easy for yourself. I warned you what would happen...</p><p> </p><p>(Clinical and unbothered, speaking off towards nurses:) Would you mind helping her? Yeah. I need to insert a foley catheter inside her urethra so she gets used to pissing in her diapers. </p><p> </p><p>(Pause) </p><p> </p><p>No, no, don’t worry about closing the door, the privacy will just feed her big girl delusions.</p><p> </p><p>(Huffing, background noises, “Have you got her?” “Get that leg wider please, crank it back, don’t be scared of hurting her.” “That’s it, just hold her steady, just keep her vagina spread open for me.”)</p><p> </p><p>(Reassuring:) Good girl, there’s a good girl, I know it’s stingy and painful but it’s just the tip princess, you’re really tight down here and your wriggling isn’t helping. Just take big breaths for Mommy, you’re being such a good girl, you’re going to feel so much better when I open your catheter up and you can’t hold your tinkles again...</p><p> </p><p>(Clinical towards the nurses:) Okay get ready to really hold her. Can you spread her vulva for me with your other hand? I’m going to slip the rest of it in, she’s not going to like this, get ready for her to buck.</p><p> </p><p>(Stern:) Listen to your Mommy, you’re going to take a big deep breath and exhale when you feel me push it all the way in, it’s going to make your kitty burn a little bit but then it will be done, completely done. Big breath in… exhale out…</p><p> </p><p>(Pause.)</p><p> </p><p>There! Good girl. It’s done, it’s all finished, no more tears, you were such a brave little girl.</p><p> </p><p> (Kissing noises, pecking, murmuring between kisses:) See, Mommy will kiss it better, I’ll make your puffy parts stop aching, don’t worry. You still look so cute and pretty down here, even if you do have that big long ouchy stuck up in your pee-pee parts. </p><p> </p><p>(Kissing, sucking her clit, humming into her pussy, devouring her:) Poor baby, I know it hurts, I know your kitty’s stingy and sore, just let Mommy kiss you better, stop crying, stop trying to fight it. </p><p> </p><p>(Clinical towards the nurses, murmuring over the kisses:) Keep holding her thighs open please, she needs to learn to accept stimulation whenever I decide to give it to her. No is not part of her vocabulary, now. </p><p> </p><p>(Reassuring, kissing, pecking, sloppy tongue sounds:) Isn’t that right baby? You need to be reminded that it’s always okay when Mommy wants to kiss your clitoris and touch you down here, don’t you? </p><p> </p><p>(Quick laughter.)</p><p> </p><p>Sorry baby, my fault for using a big girl word, I meant to say your kitty button, not your clitoris. That’s a word for grown-ups, isn’t it little baby? Just relax, stop fighting, let Mommy suck on your little button until it makes your belly feel squirmy.</p><p> </p><p>(Pause.)</p><p> </p><p>(Aroused, husky:) Oh just look how stiff your little nipples got when I said that, baby. I bet it felt so nice when you pinched and rubbed them before I caught you red handed, didn’t it? Don’t think I forgot about that, princess. Bad little girls need to be punished when they touch themselves without their Mommy’s supervision. What if you had pinched them too hard and gave yourself a boo-boo, baby? Maybe I need to show you what I mean...</p><p> </p><p>(Clinical to the nurses:) Would you mind each taking one of her nipples with your free hand? Pinch and tug them as hard as you can. She needs to learn the hard way around that her nipples are just for grown-ups to kiss and softly play with.</p><p> </p><p>(Husky, licking and sucking, pecking, kissing:) No, no baby, I don't care if it hurts, I don't care how loud you cry. You don’t call me by my first name anymore. You say Mommy or Ma’am, remember? </p><p> </p><p>(Sympathetic, still pecking:) No, baby, I’m not going to tell the nurses to let go of your nipples, sweetie, it’s supposed to hurt too much. When you say, “I want my Mommy to kiss my nipples better.” In your hiccupy, sobbing, best baby voice, then I’ll make them stop and I’ll kiss and suck your little sore nipples better, okay?</p><p> </p><p>(Pause.)</p><p> </p><p>(Kissing and sucking:) It would be a shame if you broke too soon baby, your little pink lips are so drippy and hot, I can feel you getting so slippery, your little kitty button is getting so swollen underneath my tongue. I think you want to cum, princess, and if I start kissing your nipples better too quickly then you won’t be able to, will you?</p><p> </p><p>(Crooning, proud, licking and sucking occasionally, laughing slightly:) Awwwww, baby. Look how far they’re pinching and tugging your little nipples off your chest! That must hurt, huh? </p><p> </p><p>(Pause, then more laughing:) Well I’m sorry that the nurses are giving your little boobies hurties and ouchies, princess, but I’m very happy to hear you using your proper baby voice and words again. Mommy is never going to catch you pinching and rubbing them again without my permission, am I? If I do... I'll make them hurt a whole lot worse, believe me little girl.</p><p> </p><p>(Pause.)</p><p> </p><p>Good girl. That’s my good, good little girl. I’m going to push my fingers inside of you and really fuck you now, princess, and it’s going to feel so strange because of all that pressure in your pee-pee parts, but when I tell you, you’re going to cum hard for your Mommy, okay?</p><p> </p><p>(Sloppy fucking sounds, wet fingering, kissing, sucking her cunt, laughing and murmuring into folds.)</p><p> </p><p>(Stern:) That’s it baby, I can tell you’re so fucking close, your poor little sore nipples are going to be so red and swollen tonight baby, you just be a good girl and say it. Say, “I want my Mommy to kiss my nipples better.” in your best teary-eyed baby voice, and I’ll let you cum and then I’ll kiss them better.</p><p> </p><p>Are you ready to cum, baby?</p><p> </p><p>Can you feel your little cunny muscles clenching? Just give in and say it, baby. You're okay, you're safe, you can be Mommy's little crybaby.</p><p> </p><p>Say it again baby, loud and clear this time.</p><p> </p><p>(Wet hard fingering noises, sloppy:) Good girl! That’s it! Cum, cum hard, fucking spoil yourself, there you go baby, there you go, that’s my good little girl, that’s my pretty princess. </p><p>Shh, hush, it’s okay, it’s alright, Mommy will kiss your nipples better, Mommy will kiss it all better, you just keep bucking until your cunny feels empty.</p><p> </p><p>(Pecking, nipple sucking, gentle humming, pitying sounds:) There we go baby, you were such a brave little girl. Oh my poor little baby. I’m never going to find you being naughty again, am I? </p><p> </p><p>(Pause.) </p><p> </p><p>(Proud, crooning:) That’s right, No Ma’am, you’re such a good girl for remembering how to speak to me. Come on baby, let’s get your catheter open and fasten your diaper nice and snug so you can learn to go potty like you're supposed to. Mommy will breastfeed you and then you can have a lovely long nap.</p><p> </p><p>You’ve been such a good little Mommy’s girl, princess. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>